Ellipsis
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: -Il s'était réveillé, dans une cellule froide... Impossible de dormir...- Cette fiction se situe après le film. Alphonse-centric, tortures et viol... One shot! TRADUCTION! Histoire originale : Charlien
1. Ellipsis partie 1

_Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgent !_

_**Titre : Ellipsis**_

_**Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Auteur(e) : Charlien**_

_**Traducteur : Zangyaku-sama**_

_**Couple : Aucun**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa sauf Engel qui appartient entièrement à Charlien**_

**Ellipsis**

**Partie 1**

_L'ellipse est une figure de style qui consiste à omettre un ou plusieurs éléments, en principe nécessaire à la compréhension du texte, pour produire un effet de raccourci. Elle oblige le récepteur (ou lecteur) à rétablir mentalement ce que l'auteur passe sous silence._

_- Définition de Wikipédia -_

Il se réveilla les yeux bandés, le corps gelé et engourdi. Les cordes, attachées autour de ses poignets, mordaient sa peau fine. L'anxiété et la solitude venaient tranquillement s'emparer de lui grâce aux souvenirs des expériences passées, comme des Démons attendant pour l'emmener avec eux dans les profondeurs sombres de l'Enfer. Autour de lui s'étendait seulement une obscurité infinie et un silence lourd, entrecoupé par un son qu'il regrettait follement de ne pouvoir arrêter. Ces bruits se faisant écho étaient pires que n'importe quelle alarme, os se cassant, cris perçants poussés par des mouettes ou encore, des couverts raclant une surface de porcelaine. Ils se trouvaient même être pires que ses propres cris torturés.

Plic… Ploc… Plic… Ploc…

Alphonse se recroquevilla de côté sur le sol froid, écoutant l'égouttement continu de l'eau provenant d'un des coins de sa cellule. Comptant les gouttes, décrivant mentalement chacune de leur chute dans l'obscur abîme avant de s'écraser brutalement, se décomposant contre le sol avant d'enfin disparaître. Suivies seulement par les autres, chaque goutte faisait face à l'exact même sort tragique. Jamais elles ne s'arrêtaient, le tenant toujours éveillé, le forçant à se souvenir de sa propre douleur. Il gardait ses pensées focalisées sur ces bruits alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir, oublier, ne plus rien ressentir, cesser d'exister… Il avait perdu la notion du temps passé entre les murs de cette cellule. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait être ici depuis plusieurs semaines car il n'avait reçu aucune nourriture, et même s'il se sentait mourir de faim, c'était faux. Ainsi, il devina qu'il était séquestré ici depuis deux jours. Trois tout au plus. Il tenta de se déplacer mais il abandonna rapidement. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, tenues si fortement qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune sensation dans ses doigts. S'échapper n'était même pas une option. Par ailleurs, la température était glaciale, ses pieds nus et ses mains étaient raides comme de la glace. Alphonse était seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon brun, ce qui n'était en rien une protection contre cette température. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus pour se maintenir au chaud, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pressant ses bras contre son dos pour ne pas trembler sous la morsure du froid. On était en Décembre et dehors, il neigeait probablement encore, attendant la nuit de Noël. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas célébrer cette fête cette année.

Aucun avertissement n'avait retentit avant que la porte ne soit déverrouillée et ouverte, poussée brutalement. Seules les vibrations sur le sol donnèrent le temps à Alphonse de se relever avant qu'il ne soit pris par le bras et traîné hors de sa cellule. L'homme était assez grand et massif et il ne décocha pas un seul mot. Le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni de celui où il se dirigeait, sa vision encore obstruée par un bandeau. Enfin il entendit le bruit d'une nouvelle porte et ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce. Il fut placé sur une chaise, les bras tirés derrière le dos et un ordre siffla, le sommant de rester assis et de se taire. La pièce sentait le vide, le béton mais au moins, il ne faisait pas aussi froid que dans sa cellule. Al savait qu'à ce moment un nouvel arrivant venait de passer la porte. C'était les même pas que la dernière fois. Les bruits ont retentis, confiants et légèrement décontractés comme si la personne se promenait d'un pas nonchalant autour de lui, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à côté de Al et le bandeau lui fut retiré, seulement ses poignets restèrent liés. La lumière vive l'aveuglant, il fut contraint de plisser les yeux pour recouvrer la vue.

- Toi, sors ! dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs au garde.

Ce dernier obéit sans un mot, laissant Alphonse seul avec le nouveau venu. Le jeune l'avait méprisé dès le premier regard. Il était grand et mince, les cheveux sombres coupés courts avec une frange tombant sur son front. Son uniforme était d'une couleur verte et il possédait un fouet enroulé, attaché à sa ceinture, faisant visiblement frémir Alphonse. L'homme portait toujours une petite paire de lunette noire et ses lèvres étaient éternellement occupées par un sourire méchant au-dessus d'un menton pointu. Le nom de cet individu était Reiner Engel.

- Es-tu prêt à parler, maintenant ?

Il allait encore l'interroger. Alphonse leva les yeux lentement après avoir enfin retrouvé une vision claire. L'homme le regarda joyeusement à travers ses lunettes de soleil tout en croisant les bras et en se penchant sur la table qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Ça dépend de ce dont vous voulez parler, répondit Al, pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait encore du chemin avant qu'il ne perde le total contrôle de son esprit : il ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement.

Engel avait l'air plus heureux que déçu par cette perspective.

- Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas par me dire où je peux trouver ton frère ? Tout sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi ainsi…

Alphonse ne fut aucunement surpris par cette question. Ils lui avaient déjà demandés, peu de temps après l'avoir emmené ici. Puis ils l'avaient passés à tabac à cause de son silence, causé par la peur qu'ils retrouvent Edward, avant de l'avoir jeté dans une cellule, ligoté et dépouillé de sa veste, sa ceinture, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il allait bien, pour le moment. Rien de cassé, il avait juste un peu mal ici et là.

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Si tout va bien, il est loin maintenant.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux me citer une ou deux alternatives, s'enquit Engel.

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Il est trop intelligent pour se faire capturer par quelqu'un comme vous, gronda le jeune.

Reiner soupira et se gratta le front :

- Tu continueras jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

Al ne répondit pas à cette question, ne la jugeant pas importante.

- Quand as-tu vu ton frère pour la dernière fois ?

- Au lieu-même où vous m'avez trouvé…

Lui et son frère avaient séjournés dans un hôtel à Berlin avant de pouvoir se rediriger vers Munich pour célébrer Noël avec le Commandant Maes Hughes et Gracia. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait sus qu'ils allaient être trouvés par l'Unité Spéciale de la Police travaillant sous la protection d'un des politiciens les plus influents du pays. Maintenant, c'était évident : cette Unité en avait après son frère et il pouvait s'imaginer pourquoi. Edward était déjà bien connu pour son esprit brillant et avait déposé des brevets pour certaines théories très avancées qu'il avait développé après les avoir partiellement installées dans ce monde. Alphonse avait beaucoup voyagé avec son frère, principalement dans les parties occidentales de l'Europe, mais il voulait en voir plus. Ils avaient donc prévu de faire un voyage aux Etats-Unis après le nouvel an. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient enlevés : pour empêcher Edward de s'y rendre, de peur que les Américains mettent la main sur ses connaissances. Cet après-midi-là, Edward était sorti pour une course. Dans ce laps de temps, Al avait reçu la visite inattendue de personnes inconnues puis il avait été traîné dehors et emmené loin. Bien entendu, il avait lutté et le lieu avait été laissé en désordre. Edward était maintenant probablement inquiet pour lui…

- Ton frère n'est jamais revenu là-bas, nous l'y avons tout naturellement attendu.

- Il est plus intelligent que ça. En ne me voyant pas, il a sûrement pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Alors il t'a abandonné ?

Alphonse resta silencieux. Reiner Engel souriait et il laissa ses lunettes glisser sur le bout de son nez pour pouvoir fixer les yeux du jeune garçon.

- Si c'est comme ça, alors je vais pouvoir prendre du bon temps avec toi !

Il se redressa et décroisa les bras, retirant ses lunettes et fouillant dans sa poche. Alphonse suivait prudemment chaque geste des yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre. L'Allemand serait plus dur avec lui aujourd'hui mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Jamais le jeune garçon ne donnerait un seul indice sur le lieu où pouvait se trouver son frère. Engel sortit une paire de gants blancs de sa poche et mis un point d'honneur à les enfiler lentement, étirant le temps et faisant craquer les os de ses doigts en glissant le tissu immaculé. Le premier coup est venu très rapidement. Le jeune garçon n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver avant que sa tête ne parte en arrière et que sa pommette gauche n'heurte le dossier de sa chaise. Le coup fut rapidement suivi par un second, visant presque au même endroit mais cette fois sur la droite, sa tête partant dans la direction opposée. Le troisième coup vint, par en-dessous, frappant directement son menton et faisant claquer ses dents. Après le cinquième coup, la respiration d'Alphonse se fit erratique alors, pour compenser, il inspira fortement, emplissant ses poumons d'air. Il avait failli laisser échapper un gémissement, mais il le retint, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à cet homme. _Pas cette fois. _Derrière son dos, ses mains tremblèrent, ne pouvant se défaire des liens alors qu'il tentait de garder une expression neutre. Dans sa bouche, un goût de fer. Il se demanda vaguement de quelle partie de son visage ces saignements pouvaient-ils provenir. Anticipant le coup suivant, le jeune garçon se tassa et cacha son visage dans son épaule.

- Tu en as déjà assez ? Pourtant, je n'ai même pas commencé !

Engel se baissa et s'agenouilla à la hauteur des yeux de Alphonse.

- Maintenant, dis-moi où est ton frère.

- Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre ! cracha Al, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

- A qui pourrions-nous demander ? Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il où il se trouve ? demanda Engel.

- Trouvez par vous-même !

Un autre coup et Alphonse émit un léger gémissement. Sa joue le lançait et il sentait sa peau enfler. Reiner se releva et le saisit près de cette même joue, ce qui obligea Alphonse à tourner la tête.

- Quel dommage de devoir abîmer une frimousse telle que la tienne, roucoula l'homme. Je pense que s'en est assez pour le moment.

Les grands yeux du jeune Elric le toisèrent avec méfiance. Allait-il renoncer aussi facilement ? Peut-être serait-il tout simplement ramené dans sa cellule froide et enfermé une nouvelle fois. Il aurait préféré, même s'il gelait et qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de se reposer. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il avait été enlevé ; il était quelquefois seulement inconscient. Et même s'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs des quatre années où il s'était trouvé dans cette armure où il ne pouvait que rester éveiller incapable de dormir et ne regardant seulement que les heures passer, il se trouvait être très fatigué.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Seulement, tu te rends la vie plus difficile encore.

Engel sourit à la vue des yeux apeurés du jeune Elric.

- Habituellement, c'est ce qui les fait parler à la toute fin. Enfin, s'ils le peuvent encore.

Il avait eu raison après tout, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois. Alphonse tortillait ses mains, essayant pour la énième fois de desserrer les liens frottant contre ses poignets meurtris.

- Lève-toi ! commanda Engel.

Hésitant, Al y fut obligé et on décrocha ses bras de derrière la chaise. Puis il se mit sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il réalisa soudain que la pièce était vraiment sombre. Elle ressemblait fortement à la cellule où il était gardé la plupart du temps. La seule lumière illuminait son visage et tout ce qu'il voyait, y compris le visage de son bourreau, était à moitié couvert par les ombres.

- Bon garçon.

L'homme tourna lentement autour de Al tandis que ce dernier n'osait pas regarder ailleurs que devant lui.

- Je dois dire, mon garçon, que nous avons fouillé dans tous les dossiers, dans tous les registres, écoles et même dans tous les journaux pour voir ce que nous pourrions y trouver. Seulement, ce qui est drôle, c'est que nous n'avons rien trouvé, pas même un tout petit morceau de papier avec votre nom.

Alphonse cacha un sourire.

- Donc, soit Elric n'est pas votre véritable nom, soit toi et ton frère n'existez pas. Quelle hypothèse est la juste, ça je ne le sais pas _encore_.

- Pas la première en tout cas, informa Alphonse.

- Peu importe la vérité, tu as un secret. _Ton frère et toi_ avez un secret. Ai-je raison ?

- Même si vous me le demandiez, jamais je ne vous le dirais.

Reiner s'arrêta derrière lui, soufflant sur sa nuque.

- J'aime ton obstination. Tu dois avoir aux alentours de quatorze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tu n'as rien dit. Tu as résisté bien plus longtemps que la plupart des hommes que j'ai déjà interrogé.

- J'ai treize ans, déclara le jeune Elric.

- Magnifique ! As-tu déjà été à l'école ?

- Oui, j'y suis déjà allé, murmura Al.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous n'en n'auriez jamais entendu parler, il n'y a donc aucune raison que je vous réponde.

Engel réfléchissait.

- J'ai déjà pensé à l'hypothèse que tu n'étais pas d'ici. Tu n'es pas Aryen, tes yeux sont trop sombres. Tu sais, mon supérieur aurait normalement dû te tuer depuis longtemps. Enfin, s'il avait entendu parler d'un garçon non-Aryen, sans papier, errant librement dans ce pays.

L'homme jeta brusquement un coup de pied dans la chaise, faisant sursauter Alphonse. Un bras atterrit lourdement sur la fine épaule du jeune alors que l'autre bras reposait sur sa propre hanche.

- En fait, je suis totalement libre de faire de ta vie un Enfer. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi. Je pourrais même te tuer sans que personne ne fasse un seul geste. Ton corps serait simplement jeté dans une fosse commune avec tous les autres prisonniers morts et ensuite brûlé. Dans _ce _monde, tu es inutile. Tu aurais dû envisager cette option avant de quitter les jupes de ta mère, mon garçon.

Al frissonna quelque peu mais ne répondit pas à l'évidente provocation.

- Je vais être gentil et te donner une nouvelle et dernière chance de prendre la parole, avertit l'homme. Tu sais ce que je veux savoir alors dis-le moi ou tu ne seras plus jamais capable de dormir sinon quand tu seras mort…

Al serra les dents et se demanda si Engel avait vu qu'il était choqué. L'homme le saurait néanmoins grâce à sa main qui reposait sur son épaule. Mais rien, quel que soit le danger, il ne dirait jamais rien.

- Ensuite, vous me tuerez, déclara le garçon. Je ne vous dirais rien.

Engel sourit et recommença à tourner autour de Alphonse tout en maintenant son emprise sur son épaule.

- J'aime ta combativité. Je suis sûr que je peux profiter de cela. Et bien sûr, je ne te ferais pas la faveur de te tuer. Plus amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Al montra les dents et se recroquevilla, attendant le coup. Mais il ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, Engel tira un couteau de sa ceinture, surprenant le jeune. Puis les cordes retenant ses mains furent coupées, les libérant. Alphonse n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il se tourna, plia ses genoux et, levant un pied et le dirigeant vers la poitrine de l'homme, envoya un coup violent, tout en se penchant vers le sol pour garder l'équilibre et obtenir assez de force pour l'attaque. Engel fut touché et recula sous l'impact, tenant sa poitrine d'une main.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il, touché mais aucunement affecté.

Alphonse se redressa rapidement et s'éloigna de l'homme. Il fixa ses poignets meurtris : ils étaient enflés et tachés de sang noir. Maintenant qu'il s'était quelque peu reculé, il vit la chambre dans sa globalité. Des chaînes étaient suspendues au mur et au plafond, ne rassurant guère le jeune garçon. Mais la porte se trouvait derrière Reiner, rendant le projet d'une évasion totalement impossible à moins que le garçon soit un très bon combattant –ce dont il doutait honnêtement. Engel était un officier de police expérimenté, il ne l'aurait donc pas aussi facilement. Mais qu'importe. Il se prépara, prenant une position défensive. Pourtant l'homme ne bougea pas et resta les bras croisés.

- Tu persistes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit.

- Tu es ici maintenant pour jouer à _mon_ jeu. Mais si tu veux continuer à essayer de me battre, je vais prendre ça _très_ au sérieux.

Un jeu, hein. Que signifiait tout cela ? Al allait bientôt le savoir mais il était certain que ce ne serait pas agréable. _Enfin, pour lui_. Engel n'avait probablement pas encore montré tout son côté sadique. Son prénom signifiait Ange mais il avait tout l'air d'un Démon.

- Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je vais te dire, déclara Engel. Déshabille-toi.

Alphonse entrouvrit les lèvres, mais sa voix resta éteinte. C'était même au-delà de sa capacité de compréhension.

- Quoi ? réussit-il faiblement à dire.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Déshabille-toi. Ton haut suffira pour le moment.

Al déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas.

- Non.

- Fais ce que je dis Alphonse.

- Non !

- Tôt ou tard, nous retrouverons ton frère, avec ou sans ton aide. Et ce que je ferais de lui ne dépendra que de la façon dont tu te seras comporté avec moi.

Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme. Le jeune secoua la tête. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé nu devant quelqu'un auparavant.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Oh que si.

- JE NE VEUX PAS !

A Suivre…

Et voilà, la première partie de ce one-shot qui, je précise encore une fois, ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de **Charlien.** Si vous êtes bons en anglais et que vous n'avez pas peur de lire des tonnes de fictions sur Fullmetal Alchemist, je vous conseille cet auteur !

Voilà !

**Toute review sera traduite et retransmise à l'auteur alors laissez une trace de votre passage ^^**

Zangyaku-sama


	2. Ellipsis partie 2

_Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgent !_

_**Titre : Ellipsis**_

_**Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Auteur(e) : Charlien**_

_**Traducteur : Zangyaku-sama**_

_**Couple : Aucun**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa sauf Engel qui appartient entièrement à Charlien**_

_**Note : Je tiens à préciser que cette partie contient des tortures et un viol. Et comme d'habitude, les homophobes, c'est la croix rouge en haut…**_

**Ellipsis**

**Partie 2**

_Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme. Le jeune secoua la tête. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé nu devant quelqu'un auparavant._

_- Je ne veux pas._

_- Oh que si._

_- JE NE VEUX PAS !_

Engel soupira.

- Alors, je vais juste devoir te couper un doigt ou deux et voir si tu changes d'avis par la suite.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'Al qui tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir. Cependant, il fut rattrapé et traîné vers la table.

- Lâchez-moi !

Engel le força à coller son torse contre la table alors que le jeune lui envoyait des coups de pieds et se tortillait pour tenter de s'enfuir. Un de ses poignets meurtris fut enserré et Reiner contraignit Al à ouvrir sa main et à écarter les doigts en les collant contre la surface plane. Il pressa la lame du poignard contre son index. Alphonse cria :

- NON ! STOP ! PAS ÇA ! NON !

Il n'y avait même pas de sens dans ses suppliques. Son esprit était hermétiquement clos et toute sa raison avait disparu. La lame creusa son bout de chemin de quelques millimètres dans la chair et le sang coulait déjà, la douleur irradiant dans son corps. Alphonse eut un haut le cœur. Il ne supportait pas la vue du sang. Il l'avait découvert peu après avoir retrouvé son corps lorsque Winry s'était coupée par accident alors qu'elle cuisinait. Il s'était précipité pour l'aider mais elle avait touché une veine, répandant beaucoup de sang. Al s'était sentit malade et il était sorti. Bien sûr, ça avait été bien plus grave parce c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui saignait, mais là encore, un malaise s'empara de lui.

- Très bien, je vais le faire ! s'écria-t-il.

Reiner relâcha son poignet et remit le poignard à sa ceinture.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Choqué, Alphonse descendit de la table et essuya sa main ensanglantée sur sa propre chemise. Le mince tissu blanc devint quelque peu sombre à cause du liquide de vie. Puis il commença à défaire lentement les boutons de son col, un par un, descendant toujours plus bas. Puis il la fit glisser sur ses bras et, avec seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation, se défit de son haut et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Son torse fut alors recouvert de milliers de picots dus à la chair de poule. Il se tenait maladroitement au milieu de la pièce, essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne, son pantalon un peu trop grand pour lui, sa ceinture glissant sous les hanches.

- Très bien, félicita Engel.

Al pouvait voir son expression sadique dans la pénombre comme il s'avançait vers lui.

- Tu as l'air d'être en grande forme. Alors ta rébellion était planifiée ! Pendant combien de temps as-tu pris des leçons de combats ?

- Deux ans, déclara froidement Alphonse.

Alors qu'il avait lutté toute sa vie. Cependant, étant torse nu devant un homme adulte, c'était très gênant pour lui, car il avait le corps d'un adolescent de treize ans. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'Edward mais il pourrait rapidement le dépasser. S'il vivait assez longtemps.

- Maintenant, on passe à autre chose ?

La main blessée du jeune fut saisi et il la tira à son visage pour l'étudier avec un sourire affamé. Le sang avait déjà commencé à coaguler. L'estomac d'Al se noua alors qu'il était traîné sur le sol vers une partie plus sombre de la pièce et il se défendit en ralentissant s'aidant de ses talons et en se débattant. Reiner le gifla alors, faisant siffler les oreilles du garçon. Son bras fut tiré vers le haut et il sentit le fer mordre la peau de son poignet. Al haleta et leva les yeux. Son poignet était enserré par une sorte de bracelet en fer, suspendu solidement au plafond. Son autre bras fut piégé de la même façon. Il s'agita, tira et cria en signe de protestation mais l'expression sévère de l'homme de changea pas. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et attacha les chevilles nues dans des bracelets enchaînés au sol, ce qui empêcha tous mouvements de la part de Alphonse et, il du donc renoncer à donner des coups de pieds. Il n'était pas assez grand pour que ses pieds touchent totalement le sol alors il resta en équilibre sur la pointe et il remua, mal à l'aise. Engel fit quelques pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre. Al était désormais attaché en forme de Y. Il regarda Reiner, terrifié.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il, criant presque.

Engel lui envoya un sourire tordu en retour :

- Une de mes spécialités.

Il desserra le fouet qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et l'estomac du jeune garçon se révulsa, appréhendant la suite. Il commença alors à lutter contre les chaînes, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer. Seulement, il ne pouvait presque rien faire, étant restreint par toutes ces chaînes. Il releva les jambes mais s'aperçut que les liens étaient trop bien fixés au sol. Il se remit dans sa position initiale et essaya difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

- Continue juste à te débattre, encouragea Engel tout en avançant lentement. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant pour moi… J'aime !

Al se calma et grinça des dents. Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Il baissa alors la tête et trembla avant qu'Engel ne s'arrête devant lui et caresse sa joue avec le cuir froid du fouet.

- Et n'oublie pas de crier pour moi. A la fin, tous tes secrets seront miens.

Al baissa encore plus la tête –si c'eût été encore possible- et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Ses mains, maintenues au-dessus de sa tête, se serrèrent en poings.

_Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Essayez d'obtenir ce que vous voulez de moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais jamais rien._

Engel se déplaça à nouveau lentement autour de lui, prenant tout son temps et Al pensa que cette douleur mentale, l'attente, était presque plus douloureuse que la douleur physique, les coups, qu'il allait ressentir. Il pouvait _juste_ attendre alors qu'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Son estomac se retourna encore une fois, les nerfs à vif. Les pas de l'homme cessèrent derrière lui et son cœur claqua dans sa poitrine. Tout fut silencieux pendant un long moment… Avant qu'Al n'entende le bras droit d'Engel se lever et le bruit du cuir fin s'abattre derrière lui. Le premier coup le frappa sur le bas de son dos, laissant une vive sensation de brûlure dont Al ne s'était même pas imaginé. Il s'était quelque peu débattu dans ses liens avec quelques brefs grognements mais il serra les lèvres pour empêcher les cris accumulés de s'échapper de sa gorge.

- C'est assez douloureux pour un petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Engel résonna à ses oreilles. Le second coup s'abattit peu de temps après, suivit d'un troisième, sillonnant le dos du jeune. La douleur était vue par son système nerveux comme des balles, chaque nouveau coup, plus dur que le précédent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Alphonse ne sente quelque chose s'écouler lentement dans son dos, sa peau étant brisée et il étouffa un cri dans son propre bras. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que ses dents mordaient la chair de son bras depuis un petit moment déjà, dans une tentative d'étouffer ses cris. Mais il était sur le point d'échouer. Il sentit alors des larmes indésirables monter à ses yeux bronze.

_Non, s'il vous plaît, arrêter. Je n'en peux plus…_

Ces mots, Engel ne les entendit pas. Ça aurait été un plaisir en plus.

- D'après ce que je vois, tu es vraiment beau au niveau du haut du corps. Alors je me demande à quoi ressemble le reste.

Al secoua frénétiquement la tête mais il ne put rien faire pour empêcher l'homme de défaire son pantalon, peu importe comment il se tortillait ou protestait. Engel laissa le pantalon du jeune glisser à ses chevilles.

- Ce n'est que le début de ce que j'ai prévu pour toi, murmura l'homme, son doigt glissant légèrement sur le ventre plat du garçon alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur le boxer et le tirait vers le bas.

- Pervers ! grinça Al, horrifié.

Il était complètement nu et exposé, son corps élancé grelottant dans la pénombre. Maladroitement, il pressa ses cuisses ensemble pour garder une certaine décence même si ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Reiner fit des cercles autours du jeune, buvant les moindres détails du corps en face de lui.

- Superbe.

Sa faim sadique était loin d'être satisfaite, son regard restait affamé. Il donna un coup rapide sur la cuisse d'Al avec le fouet, juste en-dessous des fesses. Alphonse gémit et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? demanda Engel. Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Al rouvrit les yeux, encore humides et gonflés, mais sa volonté ne flancha pas :

- Non.

- Bon garçon.

Tentait-il d'effectuer une espèce de psychologie inversée sur lui ? Al grogna intérieurement.

_Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pourrez avoir mon corps mais jamais vous n'aurez mon esprit. Ni même mon âme._

- Je te briserai, morceau par morceau, continua sournoisement Reiner.

Al glapit alors que de fortes piqûres picotaient sa chair sensible.

CLAC ! CLAC !

Des coups claquèrent une nouvelles fois. Sur l'autre cuisse puis rapidement sur le pli de ses fesses, le faisant fléchir en avant. Les chaînes tintèrent bruyamment au-dessus de lui, comme des grelots de Noël sauf que ces bruits n'amenèrent aucun sentiment de joie ou de festivité. Dehors, la neige tombait sans doute encore, lentement, comme si rien ne se passait. La neige était si blanche. La douleur, le sang, était si rouge. Ils n'avaient rien avoir l'un avec l'autre. Alphonse poussa un soupir, bouche ouverte, alors que la pointe du fouet traînait, presque doucement, le long de ses fesses. Puis CLAC !, le coup frappa, sur son derrière. Al était en train de perdre sa capacité à retenir ses cris. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient, mais bientôt, sa voix monta d'un cran, créant un écho sur les parois de la cellule vide. Le fouet s'enfonçait un peu partout sur l'arrière de ses genoux et Al vida ses poumons en criant. Les jambes tremblantes et se repliant, le jeune se redressa légèrement, la respiration difficile alors qu'il s'étirait vers le haut dans une vaine tentative d'échapper aux liens eux-mêmes. Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il attendait le coup suivant. Il supportait toujours. Reiner attendait toujours plus pour qu'il sente au plus la brûlure puis CLAC ! Al essayait toujours plus de résister alors qu'il croyait qu'Engel en avait terminé avec lui. Il cria si fort que sa gorge commença à lui faire mal, sa voix s'enrouait alors que la douleur irradiait, plus intensément à chaque seconde. Il siffla entre ses dents serrées, la poitrine haletante alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Bientôt, sa tête tomba en avant et ses mains furent presque les seules à maintenir le corps fatigué qui n'arrivait plus à suivre. Ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder et ses poignets devraient alors porter tout le poids de son corps. Son dos était en sang et en feu. Il se sentait épuisé par sa simple posture. Les coups cessèrent mais il le remarqua plus d'une minute plus tard et sa tête roula pour aller se reposer sur son épaule comme ses paupières battaient pour rester ouvertes.

_Pas plus… S'il vous plaît, pas plus…_

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait encore capable de supporter. Mais tant qu'il ne disait pas ces mots à voix haute, peut-être pourrait-il garder une petite part de dignité, la seule qui lui restait. Engel ré enroula doucement le fouet et le passa dans une boucle de sa ceinture. Puis il reprit ses lunettes de soleil dans sa poche et les reposa sur son nez. L'homme flânait autour d'Al pour lui faire face à nouveau.

- Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez n'est-ce pas ? Oh non. J'en suis loin d'en avoir terminé.

Il laissa sa main sur la peau pâle de la poitrine encore intact d'Al. Le devant du corps du jeune garçon ne comportait aucune trace de violence, contrairement à son dos où des bandes rouges se croisaient sur toute sa peau lisse et crémeuse. Al trembla alors qu'il était caressé et essaya de se reculer aussi loin de la main qu'il pouvait, ce qui ne servit bien sûr à rien. L'homme pourrait toujours l'atteindre, même s'il était immobile. Chassant ses larmes de colère, il regarda l'homme avec le regard le plus dégoûté dont il était capable. Engel rit. Sa main se dirigea avec douceur vers son front, dégageant les cheveux des yeux.

- J'aime cette lueur dans tes yeux. Dommage que je doive la faire disparaître. Tu aurais dû choisir la facilité lorsque tu en avais encore l'occasion.

- Je ne vous dirais rien, déclara le jeune Elric, la voix inflexible, contrastant avec l'état de son corps.

- Pas besoin, murmura l'homme. Tu le crieras quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Alphonse frissonna mais regardait avec surprise Engel qui avait soudainement commencé à détacher les bracelets de ses poignets. Après quelques secondes, ses bras tombèrent suivis presque par son corps mais il réussit à se retenir debout sans broncher alors que la douleur mordait encore son dos et ses cuisses. Reiner se mit à genoux et détacha les chevilles, clairement convaincu que le jeune ne choisirait pas d'entamer un nouveau combat. Al regarda autour de lui, essayant de se couvrir autant qu'il pouvait, et il voulut tirer son pantalon et son boxer vers lui mais l'homme le sortit de la pile de vêtements avec un minimum d'efforts, comme s'il soulevait un petit chiot et il le colla à la table, le dos à la lumière. Al se sentait encore plus nu et exposé, la lumière derrière lui et ses vêtements loin de lui. Il y avait comme une alerte, noire dans son esprit mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Tu n'essayes pas de te défendre ? demanda Engel avec un sourire. Peut-être as-tu compris que ça ne servait à rien ? Ou alors tu as abandonné ? Tu veux tout supporter, c'est ça ?

A la fin de ces mots, l'homme était si proche d'Al que ce dernier pouvait sentir la cigarette et la sueur. Les mains de Reiner caressaient ses bras et il bascula la tête vers la nuque du jeune, laissant ses dents s'enfoncer dans la peau froide. Al sursauta, surpris mais ses bras furent piégés à nouveau. Un filet de sang et de salive s'écoula sur sa gorge, la peau blessée et Engel le tira près de lui pour le _lécher_. Une nouvelle fois, Al se tortilla fortement pour s'échapper, l'écœurement devenant de plus en plus présent, mais il ne gifle vint. Rapidement et durement sur sa joue. Celle-ci était cuisante, il ferma les yeux et son esprit fut embrumé pendant quelques instants. Il se sentit tomber, comme si la pièce basculait au ralenti. Mais, juste avant de chuter, il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité comme Engel le recolla à la table. Plus fermement cette fois. Les yeux bronze d'Al s'ouvrirent largement alors qu'il sentait la surface plane être pressée durement contre sa poitrine et ses orteils ne furent plus qu'à peine en contact avec le sol. Les mains calleuses de l'homme sur son épaule et sur sa nuque ne lui donnèrent aucune chance de se libérer.

- Reste tranquille et soit un bon garçon. Et à ce moment, _peut-être_ que je serais gentil avec toi.

Al sentit une bosse dure frotter contre sa cuisse et la réalité le frappa alors comme un raz-de-marée. Il était prêt de faire une crise de nerfs, son visage tournant au blanc sous le choc et la douleur, ses lèvres devenant de plus en plus pâles. N'écoutant pas son agresseur, Al se battit et glapit, sans aucune cohérence, en signe de protestation essayant de se tourner sur le côté, dans l'illusion que ce serait peut-être plus sûr. Seulement, ça ne l'aida pas. Il fut secoué lorsqu'il sentit des mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts écartant ses fesses. Il continua à se débattre pour se libérer et sortir de là. Cependant les mains de Reiner gardèrent leur position, ne faisant pas à attention à Al. La raie de ses fesses fut caressée et frottée, meurtrissant un peu plus ses fesses. Son corps continuait de lutter alors qu'Engel écartait de part et d'autre ses chevilles, séparant ses jambes –son corps luttait mais son esprit lui, avait renoncé. Il trembla lorsque les doits sondèrent son intimité, glissant lentement mais curieusement à l'intérieur de son corps. Sa peau était devenue moite et il frémit, sifflant entre ses dents, impuissant, alors qu'Engel parcourait son dos de sa langue, léchant ses blessures.

- Le goût de ton sang est ma victoire, susurra Reiner. Mon vin.

Alphonse se sentit consterné et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. L'homme avait envahi un endroit que même lui ne voulait voir. La sensation était loin d'être agréable mais cela ne faisait pas autant mal que ce qu'il avait cru.

- Ça te fait du bien ? ronronna intensément l'homme à son oreille.

En réponse, Alphonse montra les dents et secoua violemment la tête :

- Je ne veux pas…

- Ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire, dit facilement Engel. Ton corps est ma propriété maintenant.

Il enfoui son nez dans les mèches bronze d'Al et les renifla avidement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus pour le prendre.

- Je vais en profiter au maximum.

Le jeune Elric continua à secouer la tête, dans le déni, l'incrédulité et la douleur mais en aucune sorte de plaisir. Ses mains se transformèrent en poings sur la table et sa tête se laissa tomber sur la surface de bois et il mordit son poing. Les longs doigts osseux bougeaient habilement à l'intérieur et hors de lui, s'ouvrant en ciseau pour mieux le préparer. Il poussa un cri sourd, étouffé par sa main, et ferma encore une fois les yeux.

_Il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera pas… Ce n'est pas possible, cela ne se passera pas…_

Les bras de l'homme ceinturèrent sa taille pour exécuter un effet de levier puis Al sentit le contact brutal du membre de Reiner entre ses fesses. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déshabillé. Il se débattit à nouveau, sans résultat : les bras serrés autour de lui le maintenaient bien trop. Reiner commença à pousser son sexe contre l'ouverture. Son membre était trop gros, mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien. Lorsqu'enfin l'anneau de muscles fut finalement assez élargi pour glisser les cinq premiers centimètres, un soupir de plaisir lui échappa et ses traits se déformèrent pour laisser la place à un sourire méchant. Il resta un moment comme ça, laissant le garçon s'habituer un peu. La sensation de pénétration aveugla complètement Al et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un cri silencieux. Il sentait que c'était très différent des doigts et il frémit, se tortillant. Détresse. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de l'homme. Pas maintenant, même s'il continuait. Alphonse haleta quand la douleur devint presque intolérable et l'instant d'après le sexe d'Engel plongea directement dans son corps. Il était entré de tout son long et Reiner attendit encore quelques secondes, savourant la perception, avant de commencer à amorcer des mouvements de va et vient. Engel commença par de longs mouvements d'abord réguliers, s'enfonçant dans le jeune garçon, quasiment étendu sur la table. Alors le cruel agresseur se mit soudain à aller plus vite, tout en serrant les hanches grognant sous le vicieux plaisir. Une douleur vile éclata dans la tête de l'adolescent. Al criait peut-être, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Pendant presque une éternité, son monde devint complètement blanc, la douleur irradiant dans tout son corps, à chaque fois que le membre s'enfonçait brutalement en lui. C'était comme si des éclats tranchants se propageait à travers son corps, traversant chacun de ses nerfs. Comme il se tortillait à nouveau pour s'échapper, loin de la douleur, de l'abus, l'homme déplaça simplement ses mains des hanches vers les coudes et il tira les bras vers lui, faisant craquer les épaules du jeune garçon et soulever sa poitrine de la table. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se préparer à ce prochain combat douloureux et il resta en état de choc. Ses bras étaient tirés au maximum et l'homme continuait de s'introduire sévèrement, produisant un bruit humide écœurant.

- Tu aimes quand je te prends, n'est-ce pas ? gémit-il à son oreille, accélérant ses mouvements, les rendant plus durs, glissant grâce au sang.

Un éclair de douleur parvenait à Alphonse à chaque fois que la virilité de l'Allemand buttait contre ses tissus, déchirés.

- Tu aimes ça.

Alphonse se sentit défaillir, la douleur amenant un vertige. Il n'avait plus les moyens de voir clairement. Il entendit le bruit d'une respiration bruyante, presque sanglotant et il lui fallut un certain moment avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était la sienne. Il cria soudainement. Il avait trop mal et avait oublié comment garder le silence.

- Oui, c'est ça, crie ! ordonna Engel. Crie et dis-le-moi !

- NON ! s'exclama Al.

- Dis-moi où se trouve ton frère.

- NON !

- Je t'_enculerai _jusqu'à que tu me le dises !

Al respirait bruyamment et cria encore plus. D'une certaine manière, cela lui servait à alléger la douleur tant physique que psychique. Son corps guérirait, pas son esprit. Il convulsa, près de la rupture puis se détendit lorsqu'Engel eut terminé ses coups sauvages, sentant le sperme à l'intérieur de lui. Tous ces cris n'avaient pas été assez. Personne ne l'avait entendu, ou voulu l'entendre. Al ne le savait pas. Lorsque ses bras furent libérés, le jeune se laissa retomber sur la table, à demi-conscient, se rendant à peine compte que l'homme se retira et laissa une impression de vide béant à l'intérieur. Quelque chose d'humide, de chaud et de désagréable coula le long de ses cuisses. Le mélange cruel de sang et de sperme. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et glissa volontiers dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla dans sa cellule. La même où il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt. Ses mains étaient à nouveau liées derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas retrouvé ses vêtements. Maintenant, il était seulement vêtu d'un chiffon qui ressemblait étrangement à une taie d'oreiller à laquelle on aurait percé des trous pour les bras et la tête. Il toussa quelque peu dans l'air froid. Au moins, il n'avait rien dit. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Edward devait être de retour à Munich, depuis quelque temps maintenant et était sûrement entré en contact avec l'agent Maes Hughes. Ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, cet homme était sûr. Comme il faisait parti de la Police Allemande, il devait être au courant de l'ordre de recherche sur Edward. Ils viendraient le secourir. Seulement il espérait que ce serait avant qu'il ne retourne dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Reiner Engel. Même si cela recommençait, il ne dirait rien. Alors tant pis.

Alphonse remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et colla ses bras contre son dos, essayant de garder la chaleur qui n'existait nulle part que dans son corps, se peau était très gelée.

Les sons se faisaient écho, coupant chaque silence, chaque nuit. Et cela continuera à le hanter jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Plic…Ploc…Plic…Ploc…

OWARI !

Je vous aurais prévenu… Pauvre Alphonse, je le plains… Vous restez un peu sur votre faim, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien moi-aussi… Alors imaginez-vous la suite ! Je ne peux vous dire que ça !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à la traduire…

**Comme toujours, je transmettrais vos reviews à Charlien…** **Alors un effort** ! Et peut-être à une prochaine fois pour une autre de ses fictions ? J'ai d'ors et déjà les droits pour les traduire !

Zangyaku-sama


	3. Petit mot

_**Titre : Ellipsis**_

_**Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Auteur(e) : Charlien**_

_**Traducteur : Zangyaku-sama**_

_**Couple : Aucun**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa sauf Engel qui appartient entièrement à Charlien**_

**Ellipsis**

**Note**

Alors pour répondre à tous les lecteurs qui se demandent s'il y aura une suite, je réponds non. L'auteur, Charlien, n'en a pas prévue. Cette fiction est normalement un One-shot…

Cependant, je suis moi aussi restée sur ma faim, comme beaucoup d'entre vous… Alors non, je ne vais pas harceler l'auteur, mais je vais lui demander s'il ne veut pas revoir son idée pour y trouver une suite… Si la réponse est négative, j'irai jusqu'à lui demander si je peux moi-même faire une suite à ma sauce tout en lui traduisant.

Ne désespérez pas d'avoir une suite, je ferais ce que je peux pour avoir toutes les autorisations requises et pouvoir y rajouter ma sauce ^^.

Seulement, en ce moment, je suis à cours d'inspiration sur pas mal de mes propres fictions _(Bah ouais ! Sur les traductions si tu as une panne d'inspiration bah t'es pas normal XDD) _et donc, si j'ai l'autorisation, il faudra patienter quelques temps ^^

J'aimerai, dans le cas où je devrais faire une suite, des idées que vous auriez pour faire avancer ce one-shot et le transformer en fiction à part entière… Toutes idées sont bonnes à dire XD ! Même les plus horribles Niark Niark…

Donc j'attends vos pensées, idées, fins avec grande impatience et je vous tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de l'auteur ^^

Votre traductrice bien aimée _(Si c'est pas vrai je vous tire la langue NA !)_

Zangyaku-sama

PS : Un grand merci à : **Matsuyama, Sati-chan, Zorrinette78, PiwiiJuly** et **CaN de Ludette** pour vos reviews !


	4. Petit mot 2

_**Titre : Ellipsis**_

_**Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Auteur(e) : Charlien**_

_**Traducteur : Zangyaku-sama**_

_**Couple : Aucun**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa sauf Engel qui appartient entièrement à Charlien**_

**Ellipsis**

**Note 2**

Hey les lecteurs ! Vous avez lu euh… La note d'avant ? _(Hein, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas effacé ? Trop la flemme pardi !)_ Et bien, faites un retour en arrière et oubliez tout ! Charlien _(vous savez, l'auteur de cette merveilleuse fiction ^^) _vient de me dire qu'une suite était prévue !

Sautons de joie tous ensemble !

STOP ! Venons-en au sujet qui fâche ^^

Quand cette suite sera-t-elle publiée, me demandez-vous ! Et bien je vous réponds… demain ! Non, je blague… L'auteur n'est pas Superman non plus hein ;)… Elle sera publiée dans le courant d'octobre, normalement… Mais vous, petits français _(Vous êtes pas petits ? ET ALORS !)_ ne l'aurez que quand je l'aurai traduite _(ou avant si vous avez le courage d'aller la lire en anglais ^^)_ ! MOUAHAHAHA…

Humhum, je m'égare… Je ne vais pas non plus vous faire attendre des plombes et des plombes mais il y aura certainement un peu plus d'attente pour vous ^^ Effectivement, cette année scolaire de 2010/2011 _(bon Ok, celle de l'année prochaine, nous sommes en vacances tout de même !) _sera l'année de mon TPE de SVT et de mon BAC de Français… Donc ne vous attendez pas non plus à un record de vitesse !

Par contre, vos idées sont toujours les bienvenues ^^ L'auteur veut bien les écouter _(les lire plutôt ! BANANE)_ alors faites chauffer vos claviers et commentez, commentez !

Smoutch les gens !

Zangyaku-sama


End file.
